fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asteroid and Sadness (The Powerpuff Mice)
In outer space, everything was quiet. Not even a peep. Then it cut to an asteroid. A noise got louder and louder, which came from Olivia. She was crying as the three were on the asteroid. Tanya was sitting near a rock, and finally Gadget was at the far side. "That jerk," muttered Gadget, kicking some dust angrily. "That big, fat, dumb jerk. He used us! He planned it all along, and we well for it!" "And now everybody hates us even more!" Olivia sobbed. She calmed down when she heard a scratching sound coming from Gadget's direction. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" Gadget snapped. "I'm building a house, 'cause now we have to live here!" "Live here?" "Yeah. Don't you see? This can be the bedroom..." she pointed to one rock. "...and this is my bed." Gadget flopped down, and pointed to another rock. "That can be your bed over there." There was a pause. "I don't wanna sleep on a rooooooooooooooock!" Olivia wailed. She began to cry a bit more. "Maybe if someone hadn't pushed Olivia into the school..." Tanya said accusingly. "Oh, look. She speaks." Gadget said sarcastically and walked over to Tanya. "Well, maybe if somebody hadn't insisted on walking home from school so's we could run into the BIGGEST LIAR IN THE UNIVERSE!" "We weren't allowed to use our powers, and you know it!" Tanya snapped. Olivia watched the argument from a distance and cowered. "Oh, look. It's Miss Goody-Goody." Gadget mocked. "What was I supposed to do?" Tanya asked. "We weren't gonna get people to stop hating us by breaking rules." "Yeah, and using our superpowers to make a 'Help the Town and Make It a Better Place Machine'...WAS FOLLOWING RULES?!?" Gadget yelled, riled. "I didn't see YOU putting up a fight!" said Tanya, infuriated. "Well, you're gonna now!" Gadget snarled. With that, she lunged at Tanya, and the two tumbled back and forth. Olivia still watched the teenage Russian girl mouse and the teenage American girl mouse get into a fight. "Well, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!" shouted Tanya in the fight. "You stupid!" Olivia fell to her knees and gave a wail, looking very depressed. Gadget's face fell into the screen, and she began to struggle as someone was sitting on top of her, but it was no use. Then she began pounding the ground with her fists, kicking her legs in the air, and crying like a baby. Tanya was sitting on top of the teenage American girl mouse. "I'm not fighting with you, Gadget Hackwrench!" "Yeah, 'cause you know I'll kick your butt!" Gadget growled. The two teenage girl mice stood up. "No," said Tanya. "Because I know...oh, never mind," she growled, giving up. "I'm not fighting with you. And I'm not talking to you...EVER!" "Well, prepare yourself for a looooooong silence, girl, 'cause we're gonna spend the rest of our lives here thanks to you." At this, Tanya stepped away, her back turned towards Gadget's shadow. "At least I got me a bed!" She then rested her head face first on the rock. Tanya was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees, angrily looking back. But now, her anger turned into longing sadness as she looked upward at Earth. Her eyes wavered, and she buried her face into her hands, crying silently. Meanwhile, Gadget was curled up in a ball on her "bed." Her face was contorted into anger, but her eyes were clenched shut in order to keep tears from falling out. Olivia was still crying, but then she dried her eyes for a moment and glanced at her sisters. "Tanya? Gadget?" she asked. "Do you hear that?" In London, the townspeople were fleeing from the rampant mayhem Ratigan's thugs were causing. Snotty Sam's drilling machine was seen briefly. Cut back to the asteroid. "No!" Gadget replied. "Tanya, what should we do?" Olivia questioned. Tanya, however, did not have a quick answer to this. In London, Gunsmoke Gary stood in an intersection and pounded his fist against the pavement, causing buildings and rodents to jump. Walker's ballistic missile exploded in the distance. More rodents were occurringly running for their lives. Back on the asteroid, Gadget did not from her "bed" yet. "I bet Miss Goody-Goody'll say we should take responsibility for our mistakes and go help everybody." teased Gadget. Tanya only looked up. "It sounds like they're hurting." Olivia stated. "Who cares?" said Gadget. Tanya looked on silently. Back in London, John's flood swept through the streets as the rodents did their best to avoid being drowned. Peewee Pete bit a young lady's arm, making her scream in pain. Max's tormato tore the buildings, leaving only scraps of what was left. The asteroid again. "What do we do?" Olivia said, about to cry. "Nothing!" Gadget yelled. Now the screams are heard from the city. In Toon Town, all of Ratigan's thugs got into their act, but Ratigan turned his back and walked to London City Hall again. Olivia covered her eyes, and Gadget had her hands over her ears. Ratigan approached Basil, who was in the same position being pushed. Tanya covered her mouth. A moment later, Basil found himself in Ratigan's shadow, looking up shaken. All three girl mice in a row, were doing the famous "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" monkeys' pose. Ratigan choked Basil, who let out a grunt. Thus, girl mice finally snapped out of their silence. "Basil!" the three cried. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:The Powerpuff Girls Fanfictions Category:The Powerpuff Girls Parodies